The Ryuu Clan's Heiress
by Sweet Mountain Berry
Summary: When Tenten finds out that she is the Heiress of the Ryuu clan she leaves Konoha and comes back later to find lots of drama and maybe love?


Summary: When tenten finds out that she is the heiress of the Ryuu clan, she leaves konoha and comes back later to find lots of drama and maybe love?

Rating: M (I have my reasons ;3)

Pairings: SasuTenNeji,NaruHina,ShikaTema and KibaIno

Warning: bad language,blood scenes and sakura is a bitch and slut and loads of sakura bashing in future chapters.

'Talking'

'_Thinking_'

'**Inners**'

'Dreams'

**_'_****_FLASHBACK'_**

Details: This takes place before sasuke leaves but after the chunin exams

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten woke up to find herself in meadow. It has tall trees with healthy green leaves, a cloudless blue sky, different types of flowers that where all beautiful and plush green grass but what caught tenten's attention was a beautiful lake in the middle of it the lake was a woman, she had slightly tanned skin, a face that was perfectly formed, a nice pointy nose, coffee brown eyes, long brown hair that ended just above her butt with some stray hair framing her face nicely. The woman was wearing a long flowing white gown that ran past her ankles covering her feet and she was standing no floating over the lake and was smiling down at tenten.

_Tenten's POV DREAM_

_'__Where am I?, Where is this place?, Who is this woman?'_

'Please clam down tenten, I'm not going to hurt you I know that you're confused and all questions will be answered when your calm' the strange woman said in a soothing voice that I couldn't help but relax.

'Who are you and how do you know my name?'

'My name is Ritsko and I know your name because I'm….your mom'

_'__I can't believe it! I have a mom! Where was she all those years, I was always alone thinking that my parents abandoned me or that they left me for death, but here this woman is telling me she's my mom? I don't think so'_

'Tennie, please calm dow-'

'Calm down CALM DOWN, here you are in my dream telling me that you're my mother and you expect me to just come running into your arms just like that?'

'….'

'I thought so' (I said with tears in my eyes) 'Where were you all those years huh do you know how much I cried when I was little thinking that my parents didn't want me' by now the tears where spilling out of control and I couldn't stop them. All of a sudden she felt arms wrap themselves around her, she looked up to see Ritsko _'She's hugging me'. _Tenten just stood there in her arms crying until she couldn't cry any more.

'I know that you were alone and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there for you…but I…I had my reasons…not for leaving you alone but for sending you to Konoha'. I gently pulled away from her but before I could speak she started talking again 'I'm so sorry please don't hate me'

'I don't hate you…but I can't trust you until you tell me the whole story'

'Ok, that sounds fair and you need to know the truth.' 'It started like this'

* * *

**_No One's POV (FLASHBACK)_**

**_Ritsko was in the delivery room of a hospital in a large kingdom ruled by herself and her husband Fumito. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl who was now sleeping in her arms then Fumito entered the room quietly so as to not wake the baby and stood beside her bed._**

**_'_****_Our baby is beautiful isn't she' said ritsko. It wasn't a question it was a statement, fumito chuckled._**

**_'_****_I blame her mother' he said in joking matter 'Have you named her yet?' he asked_**

**_'_****_no, but…I have something in mind' 'how about tenten' she said_**

**_'_****_Tenten, I like it but…what does it mean?' _**

**_Ritsko giggled a little 'It means heavenly heaven'. Just then a royal guard came running into the room. 'Your highnesses the kingdom is being attacked I need to get you to safety' the guard said._**

**_'_****_No take my wife and daughter' the king said. The guard gave a short nod, went to Ritsko and tenten and was heading outside the door when the king spoke. 'and Cleon, I'm counting on you to get them to safety and whatever my wife needs make she you help her with it understood'_**

**_'_****_yes sir'. Then the guard left and king brought out his sword and ran outside where the battle was going on and proceeded to fight._**

**_With Ritsko_**

**_'_****_Cleon where are we going to and who is attacking the village?' I asked_**

**_'_****_Where going to the underground tunnels where you and your baby will be safe and as for who is attacking the village…it's the king's brother.'_**_ '__what!, I knew that he was always jealous of his brother but to take things as far as attacking the same village no kingdom that he grew up in is just sick' I thought with disgust.__** Then I stop in my tracks to see Cleon looking at me.**_

**_'_****_My Lady is something wrong?'_**

**_'_****_Cleon I need you to do something for me'_**

**_'_****_Anything what is it?'_**

**_'_****_Take tenten, and go to a village called 'The Hidden Leaf' and take her to a good orphanage and make sure she's safe' then she pulled out a scroll from her sleeve and gave it to him 'then I want you to give this scroll to the third hokage understood'_**

**_'_****_Yes my lady' he said and took off to Konoha_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

'And that's my reason…so do you understand why I sent you there' Ritsko said looking into tenten's eyes while whipping the stears from her eyes. She kept holding her until she stopped crying and could speak.

'Yes and I'm sorry that I judged you so quickly but…can I ask some questions?'

'Of course go ahead'

'The first question is are…you dead?'. Her question was never answered why? you ask because her mother was rolling on the ground laughing her head off._ 'Great now she's crazy_'. Then ritsko stopped laughing and started to talk but was still grinning like an idiot

'No, I'm not dead I'm just talking to you in your dream, it's a jutsu I learned as a kid'

'oh ok now the second question, what happened to my father and how did he react when you told him you sent me away'

'Your father fought until the end and tried to talk some sense into your uncle his brother but he was too far gone and escaped and when your father found out that I sent you away he was both angry and sad but more of sad but…he knew it was the best option at the moment to guarantee your safety. Are you satisfied with that answer?'

'Yes, I am'. Then Ritsko stood up. 'It's time for me to leave sweetie I'm so sorry I couldn't stay longer so you wouldn't be alone'

'Don't worry I'm not alone I have my friends and teammates, but…do you have to leave so soon' tenten asked with sadness all over her face.

'Sadly yes, oh before I forget I have something for you' ritsko said pulling out something from her sleeve. It was a navy blue jewelry box with a red bow on it and she gave it to tenten. She gently pulled of the bow and opened it to see a beautiful silver necklace with a gold dragon with ruby red outlining. 'Go on put it on, it's mine but I want you to have it.'

'Are…are you sure?'

'Yeah and tenten can I ask you something'

'mmmhhhmm' tenten said with a nod

'I…I want you to come back with me'

'What I can't just leave the village, my friends and my teammates'

'I know but we need you, your father is getting old and you're the next and only heir or should I say heiress to the clan I can give you a month to think about it but nothing more'

'Okey I'll go tomorrow 'cause I know that it would be better for you to teach me earlier or isn't that the answer you were looking for?' she said with a smirk on her face while facing her mother was also smirking at her

'Hahaha, what gave it away?'

'honestly I don't really know maybe good instincts I guess'

'Ok before you leave talk to the hokage ok I don't want you to be classified as a missing nin'

'Of course but how will I know how to get there?' Then ritsko brought out a piece of paper from her right sleeve and gave it to her.

'That's what you need to get to the kingdom, oh and my time is almost up but before I leave a warning…you can't tell any of your friends teammates or sensei's where you're going neither can they see you so I prefer that you leave at night' 'and before you say why I'll tell you…it's because you might stay once you see that they'll be hurt if you leave and some might persuade you to stay so once you are leaving run and never look back and I guarantee you that you'll come back in a few years ok it is my hometown after all' ritsko said with a soft look in her eyes and a smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

Tenten's POV

'Ah' I screamed as I bolted up from bed. _'That was the weirdest dream that I've ever had'. _Just then I look at my right hand to see the piece of paper my mother gave me and gasped then I decided to look at my neck and saw the beautiful necklace that she gave me. 'That wasn't just a dream wasn't it?' I said looking at the necklace that mother gave me.

* * *

SMB: YES FINALLY DONE. That was my 1st chappy and 1st ever fanfic so please review and tell me if you loved it or hated it but hopefully loved it so I can be inspired to write more and I don't own the names fumito (got it from Blood c) or Ritsko (got that from Another) or Cleon (don't know where I got it from but I know it's not mine)

Thanks SMB outies ;3


End file.
